Siempre te amare Christian Grey
by KSBomer
Summary: Que pasa cuando tu pasado te atormenta en la forma de una tentadora mujer. Ana confia en mi.. no me dejes, te amo, no paso nada
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Siempre te amare Christian Grey**

**POV LEILA**

Desde la última vez que lo vi… tan feliz... Con Anastasia, la señorita Steele, la ahora señora Grey….Partió mi corazón me gusta que el amo sea feliz, pero no es a lado mío, lo observo y el no lo nota, no supero haberlo perdido ni a él ni a mi Geoff.

Si sabe que estoy fuera de Mississippi me lo quitara todo, pero lo amo él no lo sabrá, no sabrá que lo sigo, que lo miro cuando va y viene junto con ellos, no me ah atrapado antes no tiene porque hacerlo ahora o tal vez si… debe castigarme, tiene que hacerlo.

**CHRISTIAN**

-¿Que pasa Andrea?-contesto un poco frio, sabe que cuando estoy a punto de tener una junta necesito estar concentrado a menos que llame mi Ana.  
-Señor Grey una linda mujer viene a verlo, me ah dicho que no diga su nombre quiere darle una sorpresa-  
Entonces mi humos cambia y puedo apostar que es mi dulce esposa –Hazla pasar-

-Hola Christian-Escucho su voz y no es mi Ana levanto la mirada y me quedo sin palabras es Leila tomo deprisa el teléfono, digo lo más rápido posible a mi asistente que cancele la junta y cuelgo antes de recibir alguna respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? maldición, la ultima vez pensé que quedo claro cuando dije que te alejaras de aquí-digo un poco frustrado sin levantar tanto la voz y sin pararme de mi asiento.

-Necesitaba estar contigo-su voz es baja-Necesito que me toques de nuevo Amo, ser uno como antes…

No puedo mas y grito –BASTA, no me llames amo, nunca fuimos uno entiéndelo, ahora largo de aquí-y paso mi mano por mi cabello un poco exasperado que no piensa rendirse.

-No-susurra.-Tu vas a tocarme de nuevo- dice con la cabeza un poco aladeada, fuera de sí y con una sonrisa torcida y ojos cristalinos.

Mas furioso la fulmino con la mirada –No me hagas llamar a seguridad-No quiero dañarla pero no quiere que venga aquí a tratar de romper mi vida, la gran vida con mi amada esposa.

-No lo harás- dice tranquilamente y se muerde el labio, y por un momento Anastasia viene a mi mente y veo como se acerca al escritorio cada vez más vacilante, viendo la oficina como si estuviera desubicada, posa sus ojos en mi y sonríe como colegiala, moviendo sus pestañas, ¡oh mi Ana¡  
Me levanto rápidamente y ella está frente a mí y siento como su respiración aumenta sin siquiera tocarla abre la boca y susurra –Te deseo- yo me pasmo piensa mi esposa inaugurar mi oficina… y ella me empuja de nuevo a mi asiento.

-Llama a seguridad ahora, vamos amo. Hazlo- y se sienta en mi regazo y se hunde en mi cuello como mi dulce esposa suele hacerlo cuando peleamos y viene la reconciliación siento un cálido beso en mi cuello y mi respiración comienza a entrecortarse.

**ANASTASIA **

Estoy tan emocionada, Phoebe dio sus primeras palabras, esto lo tiene que saber Christian, llamo a Taylor para decirle que partiremos a la oficina de mi amado esposo para darle la noticia, llevare a mis pequeños, cuando llegamos a Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Dejo a mis hijos en el auto junto con Taylor, pienso proponerle a mi esposo una cena para celebrar y después un postre, un poco de vainilla y esa idea hace sonrojarme, entro y me saludan cálidamente y llego al piso de mi cincuenta.

Le sonrió a Andrea –Pasare a ver a mi esposo-  
Ella con la cara de susto contesta titubeante –Señora Grey… no esperaba su visita… no... Usted no comento que venía y…  
Frunzo el ceño esto no es normal en ella -¿Ocurre algo?- y siento que mi cuero pica  
Ella un poco mas repuesta, pero aun nerviosa contesta –El señor Grey esta indispuesto, tiene alguna visita-

Y siento como mis músculos se relajan, no es habitual que algún desconocido o persona de trabajo entre a la oficina de Christian, sonrió de nuevo –Entrare- giro sobre mis puntas y antes de que Andrea emita palabra, abro la puerta, la cierro detrás mío y los veo juntos… Mierda, mierda, mierda, mis ojos pican, y siento como mi mundo se viene abajo mi cincuenta, mi esposo incondicional con su ex sumisa, no puede estar pasando, me niego, no, no, joder….  
Lo único que sale de mi boca es un tipo de chillido agónico - ¡CHRISTIAN¡

DISFRUTA DE LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS, PORQUE TAL VEZ UN DIA UELVAS LA VISTA ATRÁS Y TE DES CUENTA DE QUE ERAN LAS COSAS GRANDES.

-ROBERT BRAULT-


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

CHRISTIAN

Abro mis ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que está pasando, joder, que mierda haz hecho Grey, acabas de lastimar a la única persona que vio en ti algo bueno, eres un estúpido, estas jodido, siempre estaré jodido por mis errores y mi pasado de mierda, que me hace ser así.

-Ana… digo con una voz casi inaudible, y veo a mi esposa romperse, no maldita sea.  
Se lleva la mano a la boca y abre la puerta de nuevo se detiene, me mira con un rostro de decepción y emite una palabra que hace que quiera morirme –Adiós- y antes de que pueda levantarme sale corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Leila comienza a reír la miro con ojos llorosos, estoy roto de nuevo, mi mundo acaba de huir, se destruyo, todo lo que tenia ahora es nada y ella calla.  
- Sin ella estamos mejor amo, no te pongas triste ahora yo seré todo para ti, como tú lo eres para mí- dice con una voz de niña dulce.  
Estoy realmente furioso quiero golpearme a mí, a ella, a todo lo que tengo cerca mío -¿Quieres ser castigada?-le digo con un tono tétrico, frio y sin alma.  
Jadeante rápidamente me contesta –Si amo, debo ser castigada- y se coloca en mis piernas en posición que yo pueda darle de nalgadas, me estiro y tomo de mi escritorio una regla metálica, abro el ultimo cajón y saco unas esposas que pensé utilizaría alguna vez con mi Ana, bajo sus pantalones y bragas y comienzo a sobarla  
- ¿Por qué estas siendo castigada?-le pregunto  
ella realmente excitada responde –Porque te eh desobedecido mi amo- contesta como robot.

Tomo impulso y la golpeo ,grita y yo sigue así durante nueve azotes mas y extrañamente me relaja  
- ¿No vas a tomarme amo?-me dice con su voz jadeante y entrecortada  
- No pedí que hablaras- la quito de mi regazo tomo su muñeca y la esposo paso la esposa por un mango de mi silla, tomo su otra mano y así la aprisiono, me coloco detrás de ella y le susurro al oído – ¿En verdad quieres esto?- y me pego a ella, y solo responde con la cabeza si, sonrió para mí, me hinco paso mis manos por sus piernas hasta poner las manos a la altura donde baje su ropa interior y sus jeans y vuelvo a subirlos – Seguirás queriéndolo- y salgo de mi oficina en busca de mi amada, no debí tardar tanto en buscarla solo espero que no sea testadura y quiera escucharme.

ANASTASIA

Quise morir, sentí que podría desmayarme, hice lo único que podía hacer, emparejar las cosas lo mire por última vez con cara de decepción y le dije adiós… corrí y corrí como si alguien buscara atraparme para asesinarme aunque sinceramente ya me habían matado, entre corriendo al auto, Taylor se preocupo igual que mis pequeños, no ellos no iban a verme mal, soy fuerte y puedo salir adelante, me compuse, lo intente, con una sonrisa falsa mire a mis hijos –Papi está en una junta no quise interrumpir, Taylor llévame a casa de mi padre- con una cara de confusión me miro quiso decir algo pero decidió no decir palabra alguna y condujo.  
Llegamos a casa de mi Padre –Taylor tomate el día, pienso estar un buen rato aquí, llamare a Sawyer mas tarde para que pase por mi-mentí, pero no era tiempo de explicaciones ni alarmas al señor Grey.

-Querida que sorpresa- dice Ray mientras abre los brazos a abrazarme, y está muy feliz –Mira que tenemos aquí a los mejores nietos- y abraza a cada uno de ellos  
-Hola, solo venia aquí para preguntarte si puedo hacer una llamada y que no le comentes a nadie a donde iré- le digo un poco nerviosa ante su reacción y muerdo mi labio  
-Annie, ¿está todo bien?- dice ansioso y preocupado, no puede disimularlo en su voz.  
- Si, solo que quiero un poco de tiempo libre con mis pequeños, desaparecer para que vean cosas que Christian no los dejaría sin usar un traje protector- rio y miento de nuevo, cada vez se me es más sencillo que salen como verdades. Tomo el teléfono y pido a José pasar por notros en cuanto sea posible, ya que quiero mostrarle a mis hijos el lado artístico y divertido de los retratos, no quiero que sepan lo que ocurrió, no dejare que ni su propio padre les rompa su corazón, no merecen estas mierdas, lo mejor es que José aun vive solo y no tendré problemas en casa de alguna novia celosa ya que él no había podido olvidarme, no le daba cupo a alguna otra en su corazón.

-SI TE PIERDO A TI, LO PIERDO TODO-

-PATCH CIPRIANO-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**LEILA**

Estoy realmente contenta, lo tengo frente a mí, y cancelo su junta, solo por mí…  
Me acerco a él un poco desubicada, nunca había estado en su oficina y lo veo tontamente, y por un momento escucho que me llama Ana, no entiendo pero lo tengo frente a mí y me siento en el, sentir su calor es tan complaciente, beso su cuello y veo como su cuerpo me desea, igual que su respiración…  
Pero en un momento llega su jodida esposa, que tiene que hacer aquí, el amo es mío, podrán estar casados pero sé que me ama solo a mí, estaba furioso pero ahora no, así que quiero se valla, chilla el nombre del amo él se pasma, ella se despide y huye y rápidamente el cuerpo del amo cambia de nuevo y yo solo rio ante su comportamiento de niña, creo que por fin entendió que me pertenece y en un instante el amo regresa a ser el que yo conozco el que me somete y azota cuando me porto mal, cuando me termina de azotar y esposa se va… me deja ahí realmente excitada y vestida y se va.  
Frustrada grito –CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY VUELVE, ENTIENDELO ES NUETRO DESTINO ESTAR JUNTOS-y comienzo a llorar desesperadamente y trato de zafarme y golpeo el escritorio, y en un instante abre la puerta su rubia asistente.  
Con los ojos realmente abiertos la muy estúpida pregunta -¿Todo bien?-  
- Podrías ayudarme, ha Christian me jugo una broma, un lado del que no conoces, la llave estar en el ultimo cajón, ahora mueve- le digo sarcásticamente y una sonrisa chueca y por un momento me ve como si fuera una jodida enferma mental. Me desata –Gracias- le digo y comienzo a sobarme las muñecas, ese dolor placentero vuelve – A donde se fue el am... Christian- con un tono relajado  
- El señor Grey no dijo nada solo se fue deprisa-

**CHRISTIAN**

Doy zancadas más grande de lo habitualmente, Andrea me mira pero la ignoro salgo del edificio y marco el numero de Taylor  
-Necesito que vengas por mi ahora-chasqueo  
-Señor, disculpe la señora Grey me ah dado el día, no estoy cerca de ahí pero puedo llegar lo más pronto posible….- Y su voz suena realmente melancólica, tal vez este con Sophie.  
- Porque mierda no me consulto, descuida llama a Sawyer para que pase por mí-digo un poco más tranquilo.  
-Enseguida lo contacto, también la señora Grey dijo que llamaría a Sawyer tal vez se encuentren y gracias…- contesta con una voz muy tranquilizada y le cuelgo.  
Llego Sawyer por mi y no tiene pista alguna de mi mujer voy a casa y nada, pero las cosas de Ana aun siguen ahí, donde estará mi esposa, no tengo fuerzas y caigo de rodillas frente a una mesa, está la foto de nuestro primer viaje, los cuatro con inmensas sonrisas, joder Grey lo arruinaste, me dice mi mente una y otra vez, eres un absurdo y mediocre bastardo, no puedo mas y mis ojos se tornan llorosos pongo mis manos en mi rostro y comienzo a llorar…. Seco bruscamente mis lágrimas y empujo todo a mí alrededor, gritando como loco, me levanto todo una botella de vino Gran Ricardo y la tiro al piso trato de macarle a Ana y manda a buzón, mierda donde se habrá metido, me sentiré peor, me asesinare si algo le paso por mi culpa. Te amo Anastasia vamos da una señal tuya y de nuestros hijas mi vida….

-MAS HE AQUÍ QUE EN EL FONDO DEL ABISMO SE ENCUENTRAN LA DESESPERACION SENTIMENTAL Y VOLITIVA Y EL ESCEPTICISMO RACIONAL FRENTE A FRENTE Y SE ABRAZAN COMO HERMANOS. Y VA A SER DE ESTE ABRAZO, UN ABRAZO TRAGICO, ES DECIR, ENTRAÑADAMENTE AMOROSO DE DONDE VA A BROTAR EL MANANTIAL DE LA VIDA, DE UNA VIDA SERIA Y TERRIBLE-

-MIGUEL DE UNAMUNO-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**ANASTASIA**

Escucho la bocina del carro de José, antes de que Ray pueda voltear a ver quién es lo abrazo y beso su mejilla –Gracias, debo irme, por favor no digas que sabes dónde estoy, pero sí que estamos bien- Saco mi celular y se lo entro a mi padre está un poco confundido -¿Annie?...- Sh… todo bien enserio, despídanse del abuelo niños- y se funden en un abrazo enternecedor.

Salgo y José sale disparado inmediatamente de su automóvil –Ana, te vez fantástica, cada vez más hermosa- Sonrió –Gracias tú no estás tan mal- y las voces de mis ángeles no se hacen esperar y Teddy realmente alegre grita – HOLA TIO JOSE- y mi pequeña Phoebe –PAPI- y volteamos a verla, y por un instante los ojos de José brillan con particularidad, apresuradamente confieso –Es su primera palabra, la ha dicho hoy- y los malditos recuerdos vienen a mi mente.  
-Oh, esto amerita una foto- Va a la guantera saca una cámara toma una foto –Siempre bien preparado- agrega y ríe y me saca de mis pensamientos, me nota un poco extraña y frunce el ceño -¿Nos vamos?- agrega y con mi voz a punto de quebrarse – Claro…- y me dirijo a poner a mis hijos seguros en los asientos traseros, cuando voy a subirme al auto, siento que toma mi mano, me lleva hacia él y me abraza. No se fuerte, no frente a José me dice mi Diosa interior, pelea por ese hombre o huye de él…. No puedo mas y comienzo a romper en llanto, el me aprieta más fuerte y susurrante – Ya Ana, estoy aquí para ti, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, solo relájate, quiero que seas siempre feliz…

**LEILA**

Tomo un taxi y me dirijo a casa de Su y por una extraña razón no se encuentra nadie, sonrió maliciosamente e ideo un plan, me dirijo a la cochera como siempre la tonta se ha descuidado y la dejo abierta igual que su Saab, lo abro, me subo tomo la llave de la guantera y comienzo a conducir.  
-Oh Christian, veras que feliz serás sin Anastasia…. Yo misma me encargare de eso- 

**CHRISTIAN**

Tomo una tras otra copa de vino tinto y en menos de un trago estoy acabando con ellas, intento localizar a mi Ana y una gran esperanza recorre mi cuerpo, hasta mi corazón, cuando por fin se digna a contestarme el jodido teléfono, para qué mierda lo quiere si tardara tanto en contestarme.  
-Ana…- mi voz es casi un grito de ayuda  
- ¿Ana?, no hijo es Ray-  
Mierda, pateo el refrigerador y comienzo a hiperventilar  
-¿Sigues ahí hijo?- y creo que se ha preocupado en verdad por mi reacción  
-Si, disculpe, ¿Dónde está su querida hija y nietos?-  
-Oh Annie estuvo aquí pero se tuvo que ir, no dijo mucho, solo algo de divertirse con los niños y que está bien- Y se cuelga, maldición se acabo la jodida batería, pero está bien era suficiente saber que está bien, ¿pero con quien? ¿Por qué rayos me hace esto? Y mi mente contesta automáticamente PORQUE LE JODISTE LA VIDA. Tomo las llaves de mi Audi8 un poco mareado.  
Tomo el teléfono de casa –Flynn iré a verte- cuelgo y me dirijo a prisa al consultorio de John, piso a fondo, si no tuviera una razón por la cual vivir, iría a cualquier lugar a arrojarme, chocar o cualquier cosa que acabara con mi asquerosa existencia –ESTAS MUY JODIDO GREY-

-SI LAS EMOCIONES TE HACEN ACTUAR RACIONALMENTE. NO SE LLAMARIAN EMOCIONES-

-DOCTOR HOUSE-


End file.
